Talon Reid
Talon Reid was born in Evansville, Indiana, USA after his Mother who was a model and father who was a motocross racer met in Los Angeles a couple years prior. After his younger sister, Lexie, was born a year later they (older brother Zayne, father Reid and mother Melissa) went back to Los Angeles until he was six years old and his parent filed for divorce. That led him to Reynoldsburg, Ohio where he attended school all the way through college at The Ohio State University. At the young age of thirteen he was playing in a hardcore band with friends as the lead singer and guitarist. Several years later he was touring with his most recent band Burning Graceland and when coming back from tour decided he was going to go for the bigger entertainment picture in LA in hopes to make it there and one day start his own record label. When he got back from tour a good family friend and producer/creator of all the Batman films, Michael Uslan, was doing a lecture at OU in Athens,Ohio and Talon and his mother went to go to the lecture and have dinner after. During dinner Talon gave Michael the rundown on what his goal was. Michael told him he would have to get to either LA or New York asap to make this happen. So Talon chose LA and told Michael 6 months from this conversation he would find a way to be there and ready. Talon got to studying theatre in Columbus, Ohio and was in a couple plays over the next couple months. To stay involved with the music industry and to help out local bands get exposure at the same time Talon started "Talonialator Productions" with the help of Steve Boyer of Promowest Live, the largest production company in the Midwest. With this came the Talonialator-Fest which Talon debuted the night before packing everything into his 92' Honda Accord and driving all the way across the country to LA. After the long road trip Talon finally arrived in Burbank, California to meet up with his new roommate, Ty James, who he had met at the beginning of the year in his acting program in Columbus, Ohio and had the same goals of accomplishing acting in LA. After a month of living in the valley they realized they needed to be living in the heart of everything over the hill in Hollywood, so they packed up and moved over the hill. After being there for a couple weeks they had been in an acting program with acting coach, Chambers Stevens, who after a month wrote a part in his web series for Talon to play so he could immediately get a Taft Hartley and become SAG eligible. Chambers had been talking with Talon months prior to coming to LA through Facebook about getting him set up when he got there. He mentored him for a bit and got him on to all the casting sites necessary so he would be good to go for submissions right away. After a month Talon came across a random audition on Santa Monica Blvd for Jay-z's Video "On To The Next One" and landed one of the principle parts. That opened some more doors for him and got a lot of recognition. A couple weeks after that he was contacted by Infinite Talent Agency and went in for a signing that week. The Following year after lots of auditioning and getting into the swing of the acting world he landed a principle part on the TV series "1000 Ways To Die" being killed by a swarm of bee's". Then a few months later he landed another principle role on the new live action TV series "Generator Rex" for Cartoon Network in the UK. Auditioning a bunch and trucking along in Hollywood, he got a part in the new movie "The Muppets" doing a scene as a french bus boy wit Kermit The Frog. Then landing a principal role in the new Chrysler commercial working with actor/director Adrien Brody. After a few months of little parts here and there in various short films and TV series he got a part in Clint Eastwood and Leonardo DiCaprio's new film "J Edgar" as a Stunt performer fight Leo and police office in a scene. Most Recently played vampire/bully character in the TV movie for Nickelodeon "Fred 2" as well as co-staring as a rockabilly guitar playing band leader in the new video "Dedication To My Ex" Featuring Lloyd, Lil Wayne and Andre 3000. Category:Actors from USA